That's My Hat
by ThisIsACabbeth
Summary: Drabble. OOC-ness. Aki stealing Shinji's hat, and Shinji just being a bit pervy! ;D Stupid summary is stupid.


That's My Hat

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE PERSONA CHARACTERS!**_

Rolling over in bed, Akihiko opened his eyes and sighed. Morning already…? He sat up and shook his head clear of the weird dreams he had last night…ones he didn't even remember really. Realizing he went to bed without a shirt on, he got out of bed and quickly got dressed, then noticed something hanging on his chair. He picked it up and smiled. A knock at the door made him jump slightly.

"Aki, you in there?" he heard Shinjiro's voice calling him. Akihiko panicked slightly and slipped the hat under the covers of his bed.

"Yeah, come on in Shinji," Aki sat in his chair and looked as normal as ever. Shinjiro then entered and sighed disapprovingly.

"I missed seeing you half-naked again, pity." Akihiko blushed at Shinjiro's comment.

"Oh shut up Shinji," he looked down. Shinjiro knew far too well that he slept without a shirt on mostly. The dark-haired boy smirked.

"Well…breakfast is ready. I made eggs," Shinji said, rubbing the back of his uncovered head. "By the way Aki…have you seen my hat?"

Akihiko shook his head innocently and put on his Shinji-winning smile. "I haven't seen it anywhere Shinji…but let's look for it after breakfast, shall we?" he got up and walked out, barely brushing past the brown-haired boy. Shinji shrugged and followed after him.

At the table, Akihiko ravenously ate the eggs that Shinjiro prepared for him. It was only himself and Shinjiro today, the rest were out doing something that they didn't know about. Well…Koromaru was there, but he was probably hiding in Ken's room or something.

"So…do you really have no idea where my hat is?" Shinjiro plunged deeper into the question he asked before. Akihiko looked up from his empty plate and nodded.

"I honestly have no idea where your hat is, Shinji."

"Hm…" Shinjiro stared hard at him, and then smiled. "Mind if we spend time in your room then?" Akihiko jolted slightly, but nodded.

"Uh…sure…" he got up and put his dishes in the sink, taking Shinjiro's too. In Shinjiro's words…the two of them would make the perfect couple. Shinjiro could cook, and Akihiko could clean. The thought of the two being a couple made Akihiko blush and his thoughts run wild. After he had finished the dishes, he wiped his hands off on a towel and met Shinjiro, who was impatiently waiting for him.

"You take too long, Aki," he sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, glaring slightly at the slightly shorter teen. Akihiko glared at him and walked on ahead, making Shinjiro smirk slightly and follow him. They soon arrived at Akihiko's room, in which Akihiko made for the bed, and pointed for Shinjiro to sit on the chair.

"So…why did you want to go to my room, Shinji?" Akihiko asked, staring at his friend. Shinjiro smirked and stood up.

"For this," he walked over and gently caressed Akihiko's cheek. The smaller boy blushed lightly as he felt Shinjiro's touch.

"S-Shinji…" he looked down embarrassedly.

"There's no one home Aki…no need to be shy now, hm?" Shinjiro smirked as he inched his face closer to Akihiko's, causing said teen to blush more.

"B-But…" Akihiko tried to pull away, but soon found his lips being dominated by Shinjiro's. He was stiff for a second, but it was all so familiar and...it felt good to him, he soon began kissing back. Before long, both of them were on the bed, Shinjiro on top, still kissing passionately. They could never do stuff like this when everyone was here. Their passion for each other had to be kept hidden, and only when they were alone could they let it all go and make sure that both of them cared for each other very much.

"It's been too long since we've last done something like that Aki," Shinjiro said, smiling and panting slightly. Akihiko was panting also, face red after the multiple face-locks, and little oxygen. "I think there's something in your bed Aki…" Shinjiro shifted uncomfortably as he found a lump in the bed. Akihiko swallowed nervously…the hat.

"It-It's probably the blanket Shinji," Akihiko tried to convince him, but he watched in slight horror as Shinjiro reached under the blanket, and found the very something that he was searching for.

"Aki…what is MY hat doing in your bed?" Shinjiro shot him a glare.

"Uh…sleeping?" Akihiko replied nervously. Shinjiro stared at the teen laying under him. He then ducked his head into Akihiko's shoulder, making Akihiko blush again and wonder what was wrong. "Shinji…?" he watched Shinjiro's body shake slightly.

"Pfft…" Shinjiro snorted, then burst out laughing, and fell back onto his back on the bed, lying next to Akihiko. "Sleeping?! Seriously Aki?! That's something I'd expect Iori to say!" he exclaimed in between laughs. Akihiko blushed from embarrassment and looked down, then saw Shinjiro had dropped his hat on the bed. Quickly grabbing it, he put it on top of his own head. Shinjiro soon stopped laughing and glared at the smaller male.

"Aki…that's my hat…" he glared at Akihiko and sat up, making Akihiko wonder what he was going to do. He got his answer as Shinjiro tackled Akihiko and started loving up on him more…as punishment for him concealing his hat from him, and also for stealing it from him and wearing it on his own head…

It was Shinjiro's hat after all…

_**A/N: DRABBLE TIEM! 8D Please forgive this atrocity, both are completely out of character, but I wanted to post it because, if it wasn't for the OOC-ness, I would absolutely love this one-shot. XD**_


End file.
